Strawhats Stumbles into gensokyo
by Anime-master1000
Summary: After their lost battle against one of the admirals and one of the shichibukai. All of them wishes to grow stronger to project the crew and the one and only Youkai will give them this chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Straw hats meets the people of genskyo**

It is a beautiful sunset out of the sea. Calm waves, gental breeze, a person flying through the sk... Wait what!?

This person is soaring through the sky without descending. This young man wears an open blue vest showing his small but muscular body and black short. He wears shandles made out of straws and a black bracelet on his upper arm. His most noticeable feature is his straw hat hanging off of his messy black hair. He is Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the straw hat pirates.

"Dammit. Zoro! Nami! Usopp! Sanji! Chopper! Robin! Franky! Brook! Where did that bear schibukai took my crew! I'll never fogive him!" Luffy shouted for his crew but no reply came. He remembers the battle with the shicibukai and one of the admirals.

"Anyway how long am I going to fly?!" Luffy carried on shouting even though his lungs and body is growing weak.

"Hm I wonder?" A mysterious voice said shocking Luffy. He didn't expect to actually hear someone. "Who's there?!" Luffy shouted out looking around, but saw no one. "Again I wonder am I behind you?" Luffy turned his head backwards but could only see the sea. "Or in front of you?" He did but only see the orange sky. "Or next to you?" Luffy did but just saw one of seagulls flying next to him. "Or..."

"Stop it my head is spinning." Luffy moaned getting dizzy. "Fufu. My my your as funny as I have heard."

Luffy shook his and shouted out. "Who are you?!"

"Do you wish to be stronger?" The voice said ignoring Luffy's question. "Yes I wan't to project my crew." Luffy said already forgetting his earlier question. "Do you wish to project your friends, your crew, Red haired Shanks and your brother Fire Fist Ace?" The voice said as Luffy thought how he has put his crew and everyone else around him in trouble. "Yes I wan't to project them all." Luffy said with such determination in his voice.

"Then train hard on my mystical land where there are many strong beings, every adventure on each corner. In the land of Gensokyo." The voice said as a rip appeared a few meters ahead of Luffy.

"Ah wait how did you GAH!" Luffy was hit on the back of his neck by some kind fan and the last thing he saw was void with many scarlet eyes.

* * *

"Thanks for the dinner Ze." A young girl said exiting the small cottege. She has golden eyes and blonde hair with a braid hanging down on her left shoulder, tied with a green ribbon. Wears a black witches' hat with a star on it, a white apron, a black skirt and a green bow. Holds a bag of some sort in her left hip while holding onto her broom. She is Marisa Kirisami the Ordinary Magician.

The other girl sighed. "Well if I didn't you would've just kept begging until I give in. Which would cause me some sleep." She said. this girl has short blonde hair and blue eyes, and carries a black book and is accompanied by a small red-clothed doll. She wears black boots and a light blue dress with white sleeves, a white capelet and pink ribbons and a red ribbon in her hair. She is Alice Margatroid the Seven-Colored Puppeteer.

"He he don't be so mean now I wouldn't go that far Ze." Marisa said as she laughed it off. "I wonder." Alice whispered as Marisa jumped on her broom. "Well I better be going back, wanna head over to Reimu's place tomorrow Ze?" Marisa offered her but shook her head. "No thanks I need to catch up on studying." Alice said. "Alright then I'll catch you later!" Marisa shouted as she sped off with her broom as Alice head back inside.

"Hmm it seems it will be a clear night tonight I think I'll do some mushroom hunting before I head back. Mushrooms are more fresh at night time anyway Ze." Marisa said to herself as she looked at the setting sun.

"Huh?" Marisa said as she saw some shooting stars. "Huh that's weird it is not the time for the stars to start showing. And are they getting bigger Ze?" Marisa said as she saw many if not all shooting are growing. She saw one of them hit at the top of Yokai mountain, At the bottom of the mountain, in the human village, near misty lake, Scarlet mansion, Eintai, heaven, Hakugyokurou and...

"Whoa!" Marisa spun as one of them flue right next to her. When she stopped she accidentally fell off her broom. "Oh man!" Marisa said as her broom came back to her as she got back on. "Whew that was a close one Ze." Marisa said in relive as she heard a loud bang near where she is. "Hmm better take a look at this 'shooting star'." Marisa said to herself as she headed towards the crash sight.

"Whoa now this isn't what you wouldn't see everyday Ze." Marisa said as she looked as the crash sight. Well is not much of a crash sight as the grass just looks like it has been pounced on looking like a paw you would see from a bear of some sorts. But that just isn't the strangest part.

"Whoa this guy looks beaten up Ze." Marisa said as she looked at the straw hat boy. "Hello are you still alive?" Marisa said pocking him with her broom. The boy let out a moan. "Nami, Zoro, anyone. Sanji, meat." The boy said starting to drool.

"Whoa this guy much be hungry. Well I got lots of food at home so I should take him there Ze." Marisa said as she put the boy on her back as she gently flew back to her hut. "I wonder if he likes mushrooms?"

* * *

A young man groaned as he slowly regaining consciousness. "Where am I?" He said in a crony voice. He has short moss green hair. He wears a opened up white shirt with red stripes and green haramaki carering three swords hanging off of his left hip and black trousers tucked into his black boots. He also has three earing on his left ear. He is Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman and the second cremate of the straw hat pirates.

He couldn't get up but knew he was lying on some kind of concrete. Which is weird because last time he knew he was lying down on gra... Zoro gasped as he remembered that battle with Kuma.

'What happened did we manage to escape. No I would totally be hearing voices by now. Or at least Chopper trying to see if everyone alright.' Zoro thought as he got up but been got back down from the pain. Zoro opened his eyes but could only see stairs reaching up into the sky.

"Am I... Dead." Zoro hesitated like the word itself is poison to him. 'No I can't be dead. Everyone else still needs me. I still haven't kept my promise." Zoro tried to at least stand up but the body is still disagreeing with him.

'That's right. If I can still feel pain then I am still alive. But if that's the case then where the hell am I?' Zoro thought as he started climbing the stairs. His body is weak so he has to grab the ledge. When he looked back it was nothing but pear blackness. "This is one strange place." Zoro said as he kept climbing.

He has no idea how long he started but he saw knows one thing. He is getting weaker for every step he takes. "I need to find someone. Anyone, as long as they can take me back to the rest of the crew." Zoro said taking a breather.

It has been at least an hour but he finally made it to the top. There he saw lots of blooming berry trees. Every tree letting go the pink petals.

In the middle of the street he saw a girl sweeping up the path towards the mansion in the back round. She has gray eyes and short gray hair with a ribbon placed off-center on her hair. She wears a dark green and white dress with several ghost insignias along the edges and breast pocket and one long sword on her back and a shorter one on her backhip. Zoro thought he saw a huge transparent thing floating around her. Her name is Youmu Konpaku the half-phantom Gardener.

"Help me." Zoro said as he started to loose conscious again as Youmu looked at and gasped. Right before he let out he heard her say. "Yuyuko-sama we got an injured person here!" And then Zoro saw nothing but black again.

* * *

"Oh man things have been so boring lately, I am just dying from boredom!" A young girl yelled out in boredom. She has dark red eyes and long blue hair. She wears a white button-up blouse with a red bow at the collar, a blue dress with a light blue bow on the back and brown lace-up boots and carries an apron on her dress. The apron has a rainbow-patterned shard link around it, and wears a black hat decorated with two peaches and leaves. She is Tenshi Hinanawi the Young Mistress of Bhavagra.

Right now she is lying down on her favorite rock covered with charms with a setting sun in front of her. It has been a couple of weeks since that Scarlet weather incident that been caused by Tenshi herself. But now she wishes something to happen.

"Wh-what the?" Tenshi shouted out as the wind suddenly grew stronger. "What is that?!" She shouted as she saw a person flying straight towards her. But thanks to her reflexes she manege to dodge her slightly. It looked a girl but Tenshi couldn't see her more then that as she flies straight to...

"AH! She's heading straight towards Iku-Sama!" Tenshi shouted as she got on top of her rock and started to fly towards the flying girl.

It took a couple of minutes as Tenshi entered an earthly field with big rock pillars. In front of her is a red headed girl. She has orange hair and light brown eyes. She has a blue tattoo on her left shoulder that looks like half pinwheel-half tangerine. She wore an orange shirt with an orange floral pattern, white short shorts, and her high-heeled sandals. She is Nami the navigator and the fifth official straw hat pirate.

"It seems like she is injured." Another girl in one of the pillar said. Tenshi looked up on one of the pillars and saw a purple haired girl. She has red eyes and short violet blue hair. Wears a white and red shirt, a long black skirt, and a hat with a red bow and two long ribbons extending out. Has a white and red shawl entwined along her arms and blouse. Both the shawl and the shirt glows in scarlet color. She is Iku Nagae the Beautiful Scarlet Cloth.

And she was right Nami has lots of scratches on her. It's no wonder why she is unconscious. "Take her inside." Iku said making Tenshi out of her thoughts. "What?"

"She is badly hurt and it looks like she need medical attention right away." Iku said rather calmly. "Then shouldn't we take her Eintai then Iku-Sama." Tenshi said not wanting to take her to her place. Iku sighed. "No that would take to long. Just take her to your place while I get one of the rabbits up here for treatment. You got that Tenshi?" Iku said not making room for arguments.

"Ye-yes okay then Iku-Sama." Tenshi said not wanting to make her teacher mad. She gently put her onto her rock as Tenshi took Nami to her home.

"Luf... fy" Nami said quietly without anyone noticing.

* * *

"Wait up Cirno-chan!" A green haired fairy shouted out to her companion. She has short green hair with yellow ribbon. Wears a blue dress with white trim and sleeves. Also has golden butterfly like wings. She is called Daiyousei Cirno's best friend.

"Come on guys eye wanna see what that loud bang was!" A blue haired fairy shouted back. Blue eyes, aqua-colored hair and six icicle-shaped wings. Wears a blue ribbon, light pink blouse and blue jumper dress. She is Cirno the Small Ice fairy.

They flew out of the forets and into a clearing. Right in front of them is the Misty Lake with the Scarlet Devil Mansion in the background. "Geeze can you two slow down. I know your exited Cirno but at least slow down a bit." A third girl said catching up to the two fairy's. Blue eyes, short teal hair, bug-like antennae. Wears a white shirt with stylized long sleeves, a black cape (red on inner side), and knee-length blue baggy shorts standing with a firefly familiar. She is Wriggle Nightbug the Swarm of Bright Bugs.

"Well you should'v fly faster. Although you can't catch to me since I am the fastest fairy." Cirno said puffing up her chest in pride. "Yea right I bet you couldn't even catch up to my insets." Wiggle said in annoyance. "What did you say! Do you wanna battle!" Cirno shouted out. "You bet I do if your going to be like this you stupid fairy!" Wiggle argue back. "What?!"

"Cirno! Wriggle! Please stop fighting!" Daiyousei said trying to stop the fight. But that didn't happen as Cirno and Wriggle bump heads. Daiyousei heard a groan as she looked behind. "Ah! Cirno Wriggle look at this!" She said as Cirno turned her head.

It was a boy inside of a small crater. He has with medium-length black curly hair and a long nose. He usually wears an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, along with special sniper goggles, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath. He also carries with him a yellow satchel, which he stores all his tools and gadgets in. He is Usopp the Sniper and third crew member of the straw hat pirates.

"Whoa is this guy human?" Wriggle said looking at the beaten up boy. "Well eye never saw him before." Cirno said. "D-do you think he is an outsider?" Daiyousei asked the others. "Well all we can do right now is to send him to one of our homes. And tomorrow we will send him to Eintai." Wriggle suggested as she was about to lift him up.

"Hold up who made you leader. I am the leader here!" Cirno shouted as Wriggle was struggling to not get cross. "I didn't say I was leader. Your just being a block head!" Wriggle shouted back as they started to argue again.

"U-um guys." Daiyousei said trying to make them stop but didn't work. "What's going on her I still have couple of hours to sleep here." Another voice coming out of the forest. Grey eyes, pink hair, pointed ears like an owl, light pink bird-like wings with purple highlights. Dresses in white and brown clothing. Hat and dress contain numerous bird-shaped ornaments. She is Mystia Lorelei the Night Sparrow Youkai.

"Ah Mystia we have an injured boy here and Cirno and Wriggle would not stop arguing!" Daiyousei said flapping her arms around in panic. Mystia sighed. "Really, don't worry let's just leave those two and take him back to my place." Mystia said picking up the boy. "Thank you I'll help." Daiyousei said calming down as she picked up the boys legs. They flew back leaving behind Cirno and Wriggle.

* * *

"Shopping is done. I wonder if Mokou is coming over tonight, if that's the case better make a dinner for two." A young lady said as she giggled to herself. She has brown eyes and long silver hair with blue highlights. Wears a hat that looks like some kind of building with a red ribbon on top and glyphs inscribed along its side. Her dress is dark blue with white short sleeves, and a red ribbon is tied to the bottom of the collar. She is Keine Kamishirasawa the Formal Historian.

Right now she is walking along one of the main streets of the human village just spent an hour buying this weeks worth of food. Possibly for two people even though she lives alone.

"Keine-Senpai!" Keine looked at the man running towards. He just looks like a normal man with brown hair, blue eyes and is wearing brown overalls on top of a white top. "What's the problem?" Keine said starting to get worried as the man took deep breaths since he has running.

"Haven't you heard the loud crash earlier?" The man said in wonder as Keine shook her head. "No, take me to the crash site." Keine said getting ready if this would end up as a fight. If possible she want's it to be in outside of the village.

"Right this way." The man said heading towards the crash site. Moments later they made it and it wasn't what Keine you to be seeing. The crashsite wasn't like a crater but intead made a huge dent on the road looking like a paw print.

But what got her attention was the man in the middle of the dent. His body is a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair and keeps his hair brushed over one side of his face which makes his left eye unseen. He wears a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, lavender shirt with a red tie and is wearing dress shoes. He is Sanji the cook and the forth crew member of the straw hat pirates.

"Get out of the way." Keine said trying to get to the mans side. "What should we do Keine-Sempai?" A lady asked as Keine kneeled before the young man taking for wounds. This man has wounds everywhere especially the legs.

"What happened here?" Keine said to the people but they just looked confused. "It's the strangest thing. This man just crashed landed here with force anyone here don't know about." The man said to Keine. Keine was confused like the rest but her top priority now is to help this man.

"I'll take this man back to my place send one of the doctors there." Keine told them as she lifted the young man on her back. "Yes Keine-Sempai!" Couple of men said as they ran off to find the nearest doctor.

Sanji slightly opened his eyes to see Keine's white hair, her pale skin. He thought he is seeing an angel. "Ang-gle." Sanji said quietly as Keine blushed a bit but shook it of just as quickly. "Don't worry you'll be okay, just get some rest." Keine's smoothing voice put Sanji back to sleep.

* * *

"Tewi where are you?!" A young girl shouted out trying to find her co-worker... If you could her that. She has red eyes, long light-purple hair and long rumpled rabbit ears, her ears stand up straight and are decorated with two accoutrement-like buttons. she wears a short-sleeved white shirt, a red belt and a blue skirt. She is Reisen Udongein Inaba the Red Eyes of Madness.

Reisen looked around but could only see bamboo trees. "Tewi come out before Eirin-sama gets cross!" She shouted out but still got no reply. Couple of minutes later Reisen felt a tremor. It wasn't strong but could still feel the ground tremble. "W-what was that?!" Reisen said to herself as she saw smoke coming of in the distance. Immediately she ran in that direction seeing what that crash.

Minute later she saw some Bamboo trees fallen down by the force no doubt. "Rei!" A high sounding voice came out as Reisen finally found her. Dark red eyes, black shoulder-length hair, and white fluffy rabbit ears. A Dress in a frilly, pink nightgown and wears a carrot necklace. She is Tewi Inaba Herd of Leaping Rabbits.

"Tewi where have you been?" Reisen asked not leaving room for excuses. If Tewi was afraid by that tone she didn't show it. "Not now Rei look!" Tewi said pointing at the dent in a ground looking like a pander paw. In the middle is a little creator that looks like half reindeer half raccoon. He wears a large pale red/pink fuzzy top hat with a sideways medical cross and a maroon pair of shorts. He also sometimes wears a blue backpack that has the same sideways medical cross as his hat. He also has a remarkable blue nose. This little guy is Tony Tony Chopper the doctor and sixth member of the straw hat pirates.

Reisen gasped. "This little Tanuki is badly hurt we must take him to Eintai immediately." Reisen said a bit shaken by how much wounds this guy have. "Um I don't think that is a tanuki." Tewi pointed out but Reisen is already heading back. "Oh man Reisen wait up!" Tewi shouted out as she tried to catch up.

* * *

"Sakuya is my breakfast ready yet?" A young girl said as she let out a big yawn. She has red scarlet eyes, short light-blue hair. She wears a pink mob cap and a pale pink nightdress with two big red bows with white ribbons on the end, one on the side of her mob cap and on her lower back. Her noticeable feature is the pair of black bat-like wings on back. She is Remiliar Scarlet the Eternally Young Red Moon.

"Not quite yet milady it will be ready soon." An elegance woman said. She has dark blue eyes, silver hair with a long braid on each side of her face with green bows at the ends. She carries many knives mostly on her upper legs making her skirt short. Wears a pink and dark blue French maid's outfit with long sleeves, and a white maid headband on her head. She is Sakuya Izayoi the Chief Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Right now Remiliar is calmly sipping her tea sitting on one of many balcony's in the mansion. Though Remiliar has a grin her face, and not a normal grin. "Is something the matter milady?" Sakuya asked not missing a beat. Remiliar chuckled. "I have a feeling tonight is going to be exiting for us Sakuya." Remiliar said making Sakuya shaken up a little bit. Whenever Remiliar talks like that and depending on her ability. She is mostly right.

"I hope is not that magician again." Sakuya whispered to herself. They still haven't fix that gate fully yet because of her last visit. Again Remiliar chuckled. "Oh no it is much more exiting then that." She said as she let one of her pointy teeth show.

Sakuya sighed as she was going to finish up breakfast until an explosion came. Remiliar gasped a little. "That came from the library." Remiliar said as she made her wings go full scale and flew straight to the library. "Wait milady. It's to dangerous." Sakuya quickly used her time stop ability and got to the library in a split second.

"Patchouli-Sama!" A young red headed devil shouted out to her master. She wears a black dress with white sleeves. She has a small pair of black, bat-like wings on the sides of her head and back and long red hair. She is Koakuma, Patchouli's familiar.

Coughs have been heard as Sakuya quickly took the books off of the librarian. Her hair and eyes are purple while her skin is pale as there are many ribbons tied to her hair and other body parts. She wears pajama-like clothing and a night-cap. She is Patchouli Knowledge The Unmoving Great Librarian.

"Are you alright Patchouli-Sama." Sakuya said trying not to provoke her coughing. "Don't worry I'll be fine Koakuma go get my medicine." Patchouli said as Koakuma nodded. "Right away Patchouli-Sama!" She said as she flew straight towards Patchouli's room.

"Patchi!" Remiliar shouted out as she made it to her friends side. "Who did this to you!" Remiliar said as she is ready to hurt her friends attacker from limb to limb. "Milady I don't think is an attacker." Sakuya said not even flinching to her master's threats.

"What are you talking about?" Remiliar said getting madder by the second. "Remi, I think you should see for yourself." Patchouli said pointing at the centure of the library just under the broken roof window. It is large dent that looks like a paw with a young woman in the middle. She has a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder-length black hair. She has blue eyes and she has a long, thin and defined nose. She wore a purple outfit consisting of a cowboy hat, a cleavage-revealing sleeveless shirt, with a wide, yellow collar covered with black concentric circle motifs, matching pants reaching down to her calves, and purple high-heeled Mary Janes. She also had a string of round and yellow ornaments that hung loosely from around her waist. She is Nico Robin the archaeologist and seventh member of the straw hat pirates.

"Wow her chest is just as big as china's" Remiliar joked but only just came as an insult to all flat chested. Which is pretty much all the girls in the room. "Hmp. Well we can't just throw her out. Sakuya send her to the nearest guest room and finish up my breakfast." Remiliar said getting rid of the silence. "Ah that's right please wait pasently I grab you some breakfast milady." Sakuya said as she picked up robin and gone out to prepare.

"Things really have gone more interesting." Ramiliar said as Patchouli tidy up her books before her assistant comes back with her medicine.

* * *

"Come on I heard a huge splash this way!" One of the kappa said as a group swam down a big river. While all three of them have aqua hair and wears blue raincoats with lots of big pockets. The fourth one is different from the rest. She has blue hair and eyes. She wears a blue dress with lots of pockets for tools around the hem of the skirt and her upper arm, and a dark aquamarine backpack with a golden key on the strap in front of her. She also wears a green hat, blue wellington boots and carries a cattail. She is Nitori Kawashiro the Aquatic Engineer.

While she is shy when it comes to meeting new people, especially new monsters. Her curiosity along with her kappa friends hit it's peak. They all gone out to investigate. Who knows it might be new material that has fallen into Gensokyo. It hasn't been the first time that happened.

"Look I can see something!" One of them shouted out as we saw one of the strangest man we've ever seen. "U-um take him into soar." Nitori stuttered but then I smelled something, something familiar. "Hey girls can you smell that." she said as we all sniffed the air. "It smells like." One of them said as like a light bulb lit up.

"METAL!" All four of us yelled as we looked at the man we just rescued. His forearms are relatively enormous while his biceps are comparably small. His chest is well-toned with large abs and pectoral muscles. He has brightly-colored blue hair and blue star tattoos on his forearms. His chin is very angular and tapers off in three pointed clefts. He has an equally angular prosthetic nose made of iron with several rivets ends jagged edges. He wears an open loud Hawaiian "Aloha" shirt with a large golden chain necklace around his neck and red speedos. He is Franky the shipwright and eight member of the straw hat pirate.

"I can smell metal all over him is he a robot we keep hearing about." One of the kappa said about to get ready to dismantal him. "No wait! I can also smell his flesh so if we dismantle him he would surly die." Nitori said don't want to have death into her hands.

"From what we can see it seems like he has modified his arms, face and all round his front body." The kappa with big glasses said. "So wait does that mean he has modified all by himself." Kappa holding a notebook said wanting to wright all this down. "It seems like it." Glasses kappa said pushing up her glasses.

"What should we do?" Kappa with a ranch said as they heard a moan. "Guys he's waking up!" Nitori said as they all looked down on Franky. "Need... I need." He said to weak to even move. "What do you need?" Glasses Kappa said. "Yes what fuels your system?" Notebook Kappa said about to wright down his answer. "I need... Soda." Franky said shocking the four Kappa's.

"Soda?!" They all said as they looked threw their bags. "Do you girls have any soda." Glasses Kappa said not finding any in hers. "Sorry." Notebook Kappa said disappointed. "Nana." Ranch Kappa sighed. "I got it!" Nitori said as she was about to put the drink into his mouth. "Wait." Franky said as his big hand went to his stomace as he opened it like a fridge. "Yea! His stomach opened!" Nitori shouted shocked. "Wait look at that." Ranch Kappa said as they notice three empty bottles.

"You think that is his fuel supply?" Glasses Kappa said as Notebook Kappa pointed out. "Well let's try it and see." She said as she grabbed the soda of Nitori's hand. Put out three empty ones out and put in the full one. When she closed it they waited. And waiting. And waiting.

Then they notice his blue hair which was droopy a moment ago instantly shot up. Franky wide opened his eyes and immediately shoot up. "SUPER!" Franky yelled out brought his arms together making his two tattoo's look like a star.

"Oh man it is only one bottle but this will do." Franky said still in his pose. The four kappa's was wierd out and started hiding in some bushes. "Hey are you four the ones who help me?" Franky said getting out of his pose.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y." Nitori stuttered having no idea what to do. "What I can't hear you? Speak up!" Franky said starting to get impatient. "Y-y-y- YES WE DID!" Nitori shouted but quickly shut her mouth. Don't want him to start being his enemy.

"Ex-excuse me." Notebook Kappa said gaining Franky's attention. "Yea?" Franky said calming down a bit. Don't want his small supply running out so soon. "Is it true you are half robotic?" She said. "Yea my name is Franky I built it myself." Franky said banging his chest making a metal clash sound.

"Wow that is awesome. I haven't such technology before." Ranch Kappa said. "Would you mind if can take a closer look?" She said as Franky shooken the way she said it. "Whoa now missy no can do. This body is how I keep alive." Franky said taken a step back.

"Why do you have to built yourself like this?" Glasses girl asked. Franky started to a dark face. "Ah! Don't worry you don't to tell us." Nitori quickly shouted out. "A-anyway if you want we can take you to my lab I have more supply of soda if you want?" Nitori said as they notice Franky's hair started drooping again. "Ah That would be super!" Franky shouted out as they started walking down the river.

"Wait you have lab?!"

* * *

"Aya aya aya the deadline is in two days and I haven't got enough materiel." A black winded girl moaned pacing back and forth. She has red eyes and semi-long black hair. Wears a white blouse with brown leaf-print sides, a black short skirt with brown leaf-print portions, and a Tokin with several white puffs of feathers hanging from it. Carries a hauchiwa fan ready for another run. Her name is Aya Shameimaru the Traditional Reporter of Fantasy.

"Geeze I know it has only been two weeks since that last incidents with those celestial's but I want something entertaining." Aya muttered to herself as she is about to take her last flight but stopped when she see's shooting stars.

"OH! Shooting stars this early. It may not be news worthy but it's still a good gossip." Aya said as she started snapping picters from her camera. For every snap she relished one of them is heading straight towards her.

"AHHH!" Aya shouted as she flapped her leaf misdirecting the shooting star. But instead it landed onto her hut. "Ah my news!" Aya shouted as she quickly went back inside rescuing her reports. When she got inside it was full of smoke but she can see something that looks to skinny to be any creature she has seen.

'A newly discovered creature!' Aya thought excitedly as she flapped her leaf blowing away the smoke and expectations was better then see thought. It is a very tall man... If it is a man. He wears an Afro which many would say is fake because he is made out of bones. It wears a tattered black coat, top hat, trousers, while the inner linings of his coat were yellow-orange. The cravat that was tied in between his coat and around his neck was blue. This strange being is Brook the undead musician and the last member of the straw hat pirates.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho now what is this strange place I am in." Brook laughed at himself as he looked around. Aya was still dumbfounded as she quickly shook her head in excitement. "You!" Aya shouted grinning widely as Brook looked at aya.

"Yo-ho-ho who might this lovely lady be? May I see panties?" Brook asked suddenly as Aya slightly blushed. "If I show you can I give you an interview?" Aya said just about ready to do it. Aya wouldn't pass up an opportunity to have an interview with this strange being if it only takes is to show him her panties.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho Yes I wouldn't mind for one." The moment Brook said that Aya instantly lifted up her skirt which shows her red panties with autumn leafs scattered around. Brooks bony nose instantly shot out blood as he crashed onto a dented floor which looks like a paw.

"Whoa never relish skeletons shoots out blood. Really interesting." Aya said putting down her skirt and started writing down what she just learned. "If you do that again I might die from blood loss. Although I'm already dead and don't have any blood. Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho. Skull Joke!" Brook joked as Aya wrights down about skeletons using skull jokes.

* * *

"Why did you send them here into Gensokyo Yukari-Sama?" A lady with nine tails asked. Yellow eyes, short blonde hair, wears a pink two-tailed hat with many amulets. Has fox ears which are hidden under her hat, and nine fox tails. Wears a blue and white outfit. She is Ran Yakumo the Shikigami of the Youkai of Boundaries.

"You heard what he said Ran. He and the of his grew wish to grow stronger. I am happy to help them." The other lady said sipping her tea watching the straw hats interact through her gap. She has dark golden eyes, long blond hair, usually carries a pink parasol. Wears a pink and purple dress, and a pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon tied in the front. She is Yukari Yakumo the Border of Phantasm.

Ran raises an eye for a moment as Yukari sighed. "And to get rid of this boredorm." Yukari said as they just saw Aya lifting up her skirt to Brook. "Pff ha ha ha ah I knew she would do it." Yukari laughed as Ran let out a giggle.

"See with this we will never grow bored again." Yukari sighed in satisfaction.

"Ran-Sama." A young voice called out just through the door way. Ran and Yukari looked behind them as they saw a young cat girl. She has dark orange eyes, brown hair, wears a green mob cap. Has cat ears, with a gold earring in the left one, and two tails. Wears a red and light pink outfit with gold trimming. Has long red fingernails. She is Chen A Shikigami of a Shikigami of the Sukima Youkai.

"What are you watching?" Chen said cutely as Ran tried her best not to cuddle her. "Oh we're just finishing up now let get dinner ready before Yukari-Sama falls asleep again." Ran Said as Yukari gave her a pouted look.

Ran didn't give her a chance for a comeback as Ran and Chen went to the kitchen. Yukari kept looking at her gap as she sighed. "Yep Gensokyo will never be boring again."

 **End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Volume 1 Chapter 2: Straw hat and the Black White Witch meet.**

 _Zoro..._

 _Nami..._

 _Usopp..._

 _Sanji..._

 _Chopper..._

 _Robin..._

 _Franky..._

 _Brook..._

Those names kept repeating in his head. He kept seeing the fear in their eyes as Kuma made them disappear. It was the straw hats greatest defeat. Luffy knew they were too weak to go against him no matter how confident he was in their last battles. He needed to become stronger to protect the rest of the crew or they might be dead for real. Luffy has already lost someone in the past there is no way he would let his own crew meet the same fate.

No matter the cause. Luffy will protect them and if he dies doing it, then that's that.

* * *

"AHH!" Luffy shouted as he shot himself up but instantly regretted it as pain has gone throughout of his body. As Luffy lied back down and look around the room. It was more of a mess then his and his brother's room when his was a child, there was book stack and cloths pile everywhere.

Luffy knows he isn't on the Sunny there is no way this room could be so messy that none of them even knows about. Even Nami won't even let them do such a thing. Now that sent a shiver down Luffy's spine. Even he knows what not to do in Nami's presence.

A loud growl that most people think it's a wild beast but instead. "Eh I'm hungry!" Luffy said rubbing his stomach as he got out of the sofa forgetting the pain from a moment ago.

Luffy sniffed for food and already found himself in kitchen. The kitchen isn't as messy then the living room but was still messy. The kitchen has many dirty pots and pans on the sink and has a large cauldron in the centre. The living room must of ran out of space because there were books and tomes in here as well. Luffy ignored all of it and head straight to the fridge.

However as he opened it up something must have been activated since now Luffy is now trapped in a colourful bubble.

"Hey what is this let me out!" Luffy shouted as he tried to break it. The key word is 'tried' since the bubble just can't break, he punched, kick, head butt and even used gatling gun.

"Why can't I break it. Ah I'm getting more hungry." Luffy said drooling as he stared at the fridge that seems to now have strange writing on it. "Ah ha I knew to put that enchantment there ze." Marisa said as she entered the room.

"Oy what is this I just wanted to eat!" Luffy yelled out as he carried on trying to break it. "No need to try ze. No human could ever break my..."

 **"Gear Second."** Marisa got interrupted as Luffy's legs starts pumping as his skin turning red and steam started coming out. "Wha?"

 **"Gomu Gomu No Tet pistol."** Marisa didn't know what happened but the bubble stretch more then it was propose and she knew Luffy punched it but couldn't even see the blur of it.

 _'This is no normal human. I know I can sense human flesh and blood in their but there is also something else ze."_ Marisa thought as she saw a crack.

"Need to try harder. I want that meat. **Gomu Gomu No."** Marisa was more surprised to se both his arms stretch back pushing the bubble with him. **"Jet Bazooka!"** Again Marisa can't even see the attack until after it thus making the enactment collapse on itself. Marisa's jaw fell down as she saw her enchantment that not even the three fairy's could break without danmeku.

Luffy took deep breaths as his skin turn back and stopped steaming, that took more out of him then he thought. Marisa shook her and got out of her shock, she has seen many things. Fighting shrine maidens, time stopping maids and even a moon princess herself. But a boy who can stretch his own limbs takes the cake...  
She gotta look into that actually.

"Look I know you want to eat Ze. But you soudn't have just steal my food without permission." Marisa said not getting the irony as Luffy bowed. "Sorry." Luffy said not even sounded sincere as his stomach growled again louder this time. "Wow your more hungry then I thought. Allow me to cook something up." At the word cook lifted up Luffy's joy fast.

"Yay meat!" Luffy shouted out as Marisa chuckled. But little what Luffy know he is going to be disappointed.

* * *

"Where's the meat!" Luffy moaned as he only saw mushrom stew without any meat. "Sorry only had mushrooms in stock Ze. I was meant to go to the human village but got hold up." When she said hold up she meant seeing everyone drinking tea, most of it from Alice. But Luffy didn't need to know that.

"Human Villege?" Luffy tilted his head curios. _'So he is an outsider.'_ Marisa thought. "Mm the human village is pretty much the only place in Gensokyo where us humans can live.

"Oh! wait what's Gensokyo?" 'Hoo boy now there's a difficult question Ze.' Marisa thought as she tried to explain it without any melt downs. Thankfully there wasn't any as Luffy hit his palm getting the idea. "Oh so it is a mystery land." Or maybe not.

Marisa chuckled. "Eh close enough Ze. Hey what did you do to make your arms stretch like that?" Marisa asked as Luffy cross his arms across his chest. "I ate the Gomu Gomu No devil fruit so now I'm a rubber man." To improve his point he pinched his cheek and make stretch out more then it needs to and let it go to make go back.

"Wait so that means your whole body turns into rubber just from eating a fruit." Marisa said getting interested. "Yep and with it I made my own pirate crew." Luffy said giving a huge grin.

Marisa did a spit take as it left it on Luffy's face. "Oy why did you do that for?!" Luffy shouted out. "Sorry Ze. But you really have your own crew."

 _'This boy keeps getting interesting.'_ Marisa thought as Luffy grinned again. "Shisisisisi Yep I'm the captain of the Straw hat pirates and I will be the pirate king." Luffy said as Marisa once again taking by surprised. _'Has the outside world changed this much from what I heard from Sanae. I don't know if she ever mention anything about devil fruits or about pirate king stuff Ze. Well she really just talks about robots and space and stuff. So maybe pirates was just not her fortay Ze.'_ Marisa thought as he heard the door opening.

And found Luffy off his seat with a clean plate still on the table. "What when did he..." Marisa said but stopped as Luffy shouted out. "Thank you for the meal but I have get back to the rest of my crew!" and ran out. "Whoa wait you can't just go out there!" Marisa shouted out as she grabbed her broom and went out. But found out Luffy is already long gone.

* * *

"Whoa the vivid card doesn't look so good." Luffy said as he held a little piece of paper on the palm of his hand. It is said if you rip a piece of it and give it to someone else it will all ways directs you to that person. But for some reason the card isn't pointing to any direction. "Is it broken?" Luffy said in wonder as he walked through the woods. The sun is just about to come out so not many monsters will be coming out now...

Except of one. "He he he he he." A laughter echoed through out the woods. "Who's there!" Luffy shouted as he looked around. "Look who's here I smell a human." Luffy looked behind him and thought he saw some red dots but was nothing there.

"Although you smell a little bit different then them. It's making me more hungry." Now that sent sivers down Luffy Spine. "It is nearly day time so I'm not going to play around with you! Here I come!" Luffy looked behind him again and a black ball with red eyes going down on him. Luffy jumped out of the way as the ball of darkness crash-landed making a cloud of dust.

"Oy I'm not food!" Luffy shouted as the cloud disperse and thought he saw a little girl. "Ooh your good then I'm done playing around!" A girl voice said as it goes after Luffy again.

But before she catched him Luffy jumped over her and shouted. **"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"** "AH!" The girl shouted as she dodged the stretched arm. "Never seen a skill like that before. Now try mine. **Moon sign: Moonlight ray!"  
**  
"Whoa!" Luffy yelled out as two big lasers appeared nearly side by side making it impossible for him to jump over it. Not to mention energy balls coming for him. "What are these are you a devil fruit user?!" Luffy asked as he kept dodging the energy balls. The ball tilted her head, if you could even see her head.

"No I'm Rumia." She said as her ball of darkness disappearing as the sun rising. She looks like a young girl that looks like a kid. She has bright red eyes and have short blond hair with a red amulet tied on the side. She wears a White blouse and a black vest over it with a red ribbon on the collar and a black skirt. She is Rumia the Youkai of Twilight.

"A kid?" Luffy said scratching his head. Rumia yawned. "Oh man is it already day time. I was hoping to get a quick snack." Rumia said disappointed. "Like I said I am not food!"

Rumia floated near Luffy which he just noticed that her feet are not even touching the ground. But before Luffy could comment on that. "Now that I get a smell from up close you don't smell good. Sure you smell like a human but you smell like rubber as well. Yuck!" Rumia said hanging her tongue out in disgust. "That's because I am a rubber man. See." Luffy said stretching his cheek.

"Wow that looks cool. Yawn." Rumia said yawning again. "Well I had my fun. Hey you want'a be my friend." Rumia said as Luffy laughed. "Shisisi sure I am Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy said as Rumia flew away. "See you again soon Luffy!" Rumia shouted out waving.

"Wow never seen a human making friends with a Youkai before Ze." Marisa said as she flew down on her broom. "Of is the mushroom girl." Luffy said as Marisa laughed. "No no my name is Marisa Ze. But still you shouldn't have gone out on you own like that. Around these parts there are always dangerous creatures. Even if your are..."

"I'm hungry." Marisa was interrupted by a loud growl. "Didn't you just eat like a minute ago Ze!" Marisa shouted

 **End of chapter 2**

* * *

 **Sorry this more shorter then the first one but the only reason he last one was long** **because there was so much describing the characters. And because I am so used to do 2,000 words per chapter.**

 **Really the first ones length was just by pure luck. So yea I hope I got everyone's personality right and hope my grammar an't to bad.**

 **Oh and before I forget allow me to tell you all how this will go down. This will be like on Actual One piece. It will start of with the entire Strawhat entering their different places. Then we will be staying with Luffy for a while, But when the actual event starts we will see how the others are doing.**

 **WARNING! Later one we will be doing the impel down and Marinford obviously with characters on Touhou. If you haven't watch it yet do it. Though it will be a while until we get to that part so you don't have to worry about it to much.**

 **See you soon. Chao.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Straw hat meets the Red White maiden

"Ahh! How much longer witch my legs are getting tired!" Luffy shouted as He and Marisa walked along a dirty path. After meeting Rumia, Marisa told Luffy about youkai or cool monsters as Luffy dubbed it. Marisa thought that since Luffy and the shooting stars fell down from last night were connected, it could turn into an incident. So now Marisa is taking Luffy to her best friend. The Hakurei maiden. "Not long now we should be getting nearer to the stairs." Marisa said not effected by Luffy's whining.

"Hmm why couldn't we just flew their with your magic stick?" Luffy asked with a pout face. "First is called a broom, and second..." Marisa said as she was thinking how that would play out.

"THIS IS SO COOOOOLLL! WE'RE REALLY HIGH UP!" Luffy shouted as he leaned over the broom. "Whoa careful there Ze. We don't want you fa..." Marisa stopped as she felt the broom gotten lighter. "What?"

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!"

"GAHH I'M COMING!"

"Um I think is best if we just walked, alright Ze?" Marisa said Luffy pouted cutely. "Fine." Luffy said upset. "Well we're not that far off look." Marisa said as pointed up to stairs next to her. "EHH! We gotta climb that!?" Luffy shouted. "Yep now come on, we're burning daylight Ze." Marisa said but stopped as Luffy yelled.

"Wait! I got an idea!" Luffy shouted as Marisa felt she had just sweatdrop. "For some reason I got a very bad feeling about this Ze." Marisa said as she prepared herself.

* * *

On top of the stairs is a big red tori gate and beyond it you would see a run down shrine. The shrine looked like it has been their for years and have been unkempt but is still standing strong. You would think nobody is living here but really this is the home of a shrine maiden.

On the porch you could a young looking ginger headed girl with a huge gourd filled with unlimited sake in it. She has brown eyes and has long ginger hair that reached to the top of her skirt tied with a chain with a blue cube on the end. Has two horns coming out, decorated with red and purple ribbons. Wears a tattered white singlet and a long purple skirt and a belt on her waist.. Has chains on both wrists that are hanging on a red pyramid and a yellow sphere. She is Suika Ibuki the free-spirited Oni.

Right now Suika is really tired and is ready to go to sleep after what that shrine made Suika do. 'Now I don't know if I regret coming back here.' Suika thought as she remember the maiden told her to do some chores the night before while she herself went inside. Suika don't know what she done in their but she had heard some crashing but it wasn't much as she heard snoring afterwards. _'Wonder who she drank with last night, probably Yukari hehe.'_ Suika thought giggling herself.

She stopped giggling as she heard something, like someone is flying up here. 'Who could that be?' She thought as she she heard someone shouting that gotten nearer and louder.

"Gum Gum No **SOOORRRRRRYYYYY FOOOOR THEEEEEEEEEE INNNNNTRUUUUUUSIIIIIIOOOOOONN!** "

 ***BOOOOMMM!***

A loud boom landed and dust started to cover the the porch. "Who was that? Was that you Marisa?" Suika knew Marisa does some destruction when she comes by but never that might cause Reimu to get all over her head about it... Sometime.*Groan.* "Man Luffy warn me next time you do that, even I am not that reckless!" Marisa shouted as the dust begin to disappear.

"Ah but that was fun lets do it again!" Luffy shouted already standing up with arms in the air. "Hey Marisa." Suika said as she was interested in this newcomer. Marisa looked over as Suika and grinned. "Oh hey Suika drinking again are we?" Marisa stated as Luffy stared at Suika with a raised eyebrow.

Luffy tilted his head and asked. "Hey Witch why is this little girl drinking?" Suika was chuckling when she head Luffy called Marisa a witch but stopped. "Hey I might look like one but I'm a lot older then I look. I might even be older then your Grampa." Suika said as Luffy's jaw been brought down.

"NANI! But my grampa is so old!" Luffy shouted as Suika laugh boastfully as she drank from her Gourd. Marisa chuckled as she asked Suika. "So what brings you to the Shrine?"

"I could say the same thing." Suika said as she brought down her gourd. "Though I suppose it has something to do with this kid."

"Hey I'm not a kid I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will become the Pirate King!" Luffy shouted fist raised as Suika stopped chuckling. 'Pirate king, sounds like something kids would play as in there games. But this guy is super serious.'

Before anything else could be said the door burst out. "WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS NOISE! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" A girl in red and white shouted angrily. This girl has just under shoulder length black hair with a big red bow with white frils on the sides and brown eyes. She wore a shoulder less red miko uniform with a detached sleeves leaving her shoulders uncovered and yellow tie tied around her neckerchief with a ruffled up white socks. And lastly she is helding up a Gohei with many paper seals attached in streamers. She is Reimu Hakurei the Flying Mysterious Shrine Maiden.

"WAH IS NAMI!" Luffy shouted in panic. Unlike the others Luffy doesn't mind what Nami does even if it involves Money. But her getting angry is another story as her anger most of the time goes to Luffy. Even if he is made out of Rubber Nami for some reason could hurt Luffy with her punches.

Reimu looked at the newcomer in anger but calm down a littler. "Who are you, are you here to donate?" Reimu said as like you could see her eyes turn into Yen signs. Although Luffy is confused as he saw that she wasn't the short red headed girl she knew as Marisa and Suika was dumbfounded.

"Oi oi went you yelling at us a second ago Ze?" Marisa mumbled not to bring angry Reimu back. Luffy scratched his head. "What is donate, does it taste good?" Luffy asked already started drooling. "Didn't we just eat not too long ago?" Marisa mumbled again as now is Reimu's turn to be dumbfounded. "What do you mean donate means for you to give me money." Reimu said as her anger is slowly coming back.

"Why would I give you money?" Luffy asked back completly confuse as Marisa chuckled. "He got you their Ze." Marisa said but that got Reimu's attention back to her. "Oh hey Marisa. Tell me why would you bring this buffoon here?" Reimu said as Marisa flinched at the sound of her voice. "Eh well you see..."

"And why is the entire place in such a mess?" Reimu inturrepted as she saw the landing site Luffy and Marisa landed. "Ah well that is..."

"I made it." Luffy said out of the blue as all three of the girls stared blankly at him. Even Suika was surprised at Luffy's boldness. "You made that?" Reimu said as her eyebrow twitched. "Yea I wanna go again but the witch didn't want me to." Luffy said as Marisa looked at him at surprise. 'Wait did he just took the blame from me?'

But before she could ponder on that Reimu in her anger flew at Luffy and hit his head with her gohei but to anyone except for Marisa's surprise Luffy's neck stretched. "Hey what did you do that for!" Luffy shouted as he grabbed onto Reimu. *GASP* "What?!" Reimu was in shock that couldn't move.

" **Gum Gum No BELL!** " Luffy shouted out as his neck came back but the force and the speed he hit Reimu with a strong headbutt. With that strong hit Reimu got flown back and gone through one of the walls of her Shrine making a large hole on a wall.

"Whoa." Suika whispered as she never seen someone actually done that before. On Reimu nevertheless.

"Whoa geese man now that's a headbutt." Marisa said in awe.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **I'm terribly sorry for the late update on any of my storys I have no excuse but to say that I just been completely lazy these days. Not to mention what to do with my life. I mean I just finished College last summer and now I'm just sitting around at home helping whenever I can.**

 **Though there is good news now I got up from my lazy behind and I'll try to catch up on my whiting.**

 **And finally One piece and Touhou and all it's characters are not mine but belong to there rightful creators.**

 **P.S Luffy will still go to the war of the best but I'm doing a bit of a twist. That will come in couple of chapter's time so hope your prepared.**

 **Luffy: Bye bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Straw hat VS Red White maiden**

Dust and debris come out of the hole Reimu made as Suika and Marisa was shocked/awed. Suika was shocked becuase she thought nobody like Luffy could have that much strength. While Marisa was in awe because of the same reason except even more so. However Luffy was just plain annoyed.

"Ah why did she just attack me like that?" Luffy said aloud scratching his head as that got Marisa and Suika out of their thoughts. "Well She probably got mad cause of you not knowing what Donation mean." Suika answered as Marisa nodded. But that just annoyed Luffy more. "Why is she so mad about that? Is she a idiot." Luffy asked but then stated the last bit. 'Shouldn't that be you!?' Both of them thought loudly but gotten both of them laughing.

They stopped when they hear some noise from the hole. As Reimu got out as we see her hair got a little disheveled and her uniform a little dusty. Apart from that and a red mark on her forehead she doesn't look worse for wear.

But even so she growled as she locked eyes with Luffy. Reimu mumbled somethings but none of them could hear it. "What you say?" Luffy asked having his pinkie in his ear. Reimu said louder this time. "Not only you damage my shrine..."

"I didn't do anything you just crashed into it yourself." Luffy stated like it made total sense. But that made Reimu more annoyed. "AND! You dare call me an idiot!" Reimu shouted as yin yang orbs appeared by her shoulders.

Marisa sweat dropped. "Oh Luffy has done it now." Marisa mumbled as Luffy just stared at the orbs. "WOW! How did those get there, they look so cool!" Luffy shouted in glee as stars filled Luffy's eyes. But Reimu already pissed took that as an insult.

"I don't care if your Marisa's friend. Get out of my shrine!" Reimu yelled as she sprung her gohei and with that gesture the orbs started shooting tons of purple denmeku bullets. Luffy continued looking at them like an idiot as some started hitting him leaving some parts of his body paralyzed.

"Wha- what the?" Luffy said all confused as he started dodging them. Doing that Luffy remembered the little blond girl doing something similar on what Reimu is doing. But Luffy couldn't voice his opinion as Reimu keeps on shooting at him."Alright that's it. **GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!** " Luffy shouted as he kept punching the bullets and soon enough his punches are so fast it looks like he has multiple arms. Reimu looked surprised but quickly change her bullets and change into lasers.

But Luffy saw that and decided to upgrade his attack. "AND **GOMU GOMU NO CANNON!** " Just like his arms are going faster it looks like that merged together and made it look like a proper cannon. (Like the one Luffy did at Franky's house.)

Reimu was furious but decided to float out of there but Luffy's cannon did not stop as it sailed straight towards the shrine. "Oh crap!" Marisa and Suika shouted as they flew from the port they were sitting from. Luffy's attack manege to break the entrance of the shineReimu looked at her now dameged shrine as she grit her teeth and Suika noticed. "Hope you'll be alright straw hat boy." She mumbled. Even if Suika only knew Luffy for a few moments. She found him interesting and funny.

"You really like him don't you." A voice said but Suika already knows who it came from. "Well I do like him. He's interesting and I did want to have a spar with him. What about you Yukari?" Suika asked as she saw Yukari just sitting down on he gap. She didn't hear her reply but instead heard some of Yukari's popular giggles.

Back to Luffy and Reimu. "You destroyed my shrine." Reimu mumbled as she has her head down so we don't know what her eyes look like now. "Shishishi gomen." Luffy said not sounding sorry at all.

"Alright I have enough of playing games. Either leave or I'll make you!" Reimu shouted in anger as she pulled out a spell card. "Looks like she's getting serious now Luffy Ze." Marisa mumbled.

 **"Spell card: Fantasy nature!"** Reimu shouts out as seven yin yang orbs surrounds her waist. Luffy just stares at them as Reimu flew straight towards him. Luffy trys to dodge her but Reimu seems to be faster then before.

 **5 remaining**

"Ow, why does that hurt so much. OW!" Luffy yelled out as Reimu hit him two times with a Gohai making two of her orbs glow. "Damn it **GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!** " Luffy shouted as he stretched out him arm aiming at Reimu. But she jump over it and started running across his arm. "What the?" Luffy got interrupted by a kick then punches him making another two orbs glow.

 **3 remaining.**

Luffy jumped backwards as he hit a tree. "Damn." Luffy grumbled as he saw Reimu fly towards him. Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed onto a branch. Before Reimu hit him with a Gohai he flew up into the air after letting go of the branch.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO BALLOON!"** Luffy shouted sucking a much air as he can making his stomach expand. "What is he doing now Ze?" Marisa asked as she flew to where Suika and Yukari is. "Will just have to wait and see." Yukari said as Marisa looked at her strangely. 'I wonder if Yukari is responsible for this?' Marisa thought but decided to ask later when this is over.

"Is that all you got. Are you being serious right now?!" Reimu shouted out but gotten no reply as Luffy twisted his inflated body. "GOMU GOMU NO STORM!" Luffy shouted as he blew air out, untwisting his body making him spin and doing his gatling gun only towards the ground where reimu is.

However Reimu is prepared. "Cautionary Border!" She shouted as a squared shape blue barrier appeared blocking Luffy's attack. "Nani!" Luffy shouted in surprise as Reimu pushed her border up making it hit luffy. Thus making a another orb glow.

 **2 remaining.**

Luffy kneeled down feeling exhausted. Luffy remembered him loosing his nakama. Is he going to loose again. Reimu looked at him as five out of seven orbs glowed around her. "Do you wish to give up?" Reimu said as Luffy started to glare at her making her step back a little but stood her ground again. 'I will not loose. Not again.' Luffy thought as he slowly got up. "No."

Reimu looked surprised. She never saw anybody getting back up after a beating like that. None the less from a human. "If I want to see my nakama again. I'll have to become stronger." Luffy quietly said as he crouch down placing his hand onto the ground.

Reimu could of sworn she saw some thing pumping his legs as she saw steam coming out of his body. his skin turn rose red. "GEAR SECOND." Luffy said rather calmly as he disappeared. "Wha- wha." Now it was Reimu's turn to be surprised. 'Where did he go? Did he just teleported or something?'

 **"GOMU GOM NO!"** Reimu looked around and saw Luffy behind her in a stance. Reimu didn't know what was going on until it was too late. **"JET PISTOL!"** Pain shot threw her stomach as she spat out air. It felt like one Yukari's trains had hit her multiple times.

Suika and Marisa was shocked by this development as they just Reimu gone all the way through her already demolished shrine. "Wow did, did he actually won?" Marisa ask to no one in perticuler. Sure she saw him used gear second before but that was against one of her shields. Reimu is another matter.

She heard giggles from Yukari. "Do you really think Reimu would be finish yet." With these words Reimu appeared in front of luffy as he looked up. Reimu seems to be hurting if some blood dripping down her mouth was any indication. But it looks like Reimu is still raring to go.

 **"Demon-Sealing Dimensional Rift!"** Reimu shouted a kife like bullets shot out in a wide barrage. Luffy tried to dodge them but manege to only get him hit once on the soulder. Luffy didn't mind the pain as it only hurts him a little bit but still gotten another orb glowing.

 **1 remaining.**

As reimu hit the ground Luffy attack as he stretched his leg into the air. **"GOMU GOMU NO JET AXE!"** Luffy shouted as his leg got sent down aiming at Reimu. as it hit the ground dust and dirt got sent around making Luffy not see where Reimu is.

Luffy waited a sec but before the dust cleared he felt pain in his back. "Got you." Reimu quietly said as the last of her orbs glowed making the entire place bright. Marisa and Suika had to block their eyes but Yukari just watched as she had sunglasses on from one of her gaps.

The light was there for a few seconds as it dims. They saw Reimu all out of breath but still standing. "Where's Luffy?" Marisa asked as both Suika and Yukari wondered the same thing.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO!"** They couldn't believe their eyes as they saw Luffy appeared right in front of Reimu. Reimu was shocked that Luffy gotten hit by her attack at close range and is still awake nonetheless standing.

"Who are you?" Reimu said actually afraid. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and no matter what, **I WILL GET BACK TO MY CREW! JET BASOOOOOKAAAAA!"** He shouted as he threw his arms straight at Reimu making her fly out of their sight.

Luffy breathed heavily as he fell down into the ground thus ending gear second. Marisa and Suika jawdropped as they saw Luffy's power. But that ended as a gap appeared in front of them dropping of Reimu unconscious.

"Take those two inside. Well what's left of it anyway." Yukari said going through the gap she was sitting on thus leaving them. The battle had made Marisa and Suika speechless as they silently both nodded to each other and carried the two inside to the now half destroyed shrine. Marisa carrying Reimu as Suika did for Luffy. (Think of the front port destroyed and a human sized hole at the back.)

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Straw hats meets the people of genskyo part ll**

That morning

Zoro

*GROAN* 'What happened?' Zoro thought as his entire body was aching. He slowly opened his eyes to a dimly lit room so it was too bright but still enough to look around without blinding his eyes. Zoro found himself looking in a classic japanese room. 'Looks kinder like the dojo.' Zoro thought to himself as he tried sitting.

Zoro rubbed his head as he looked down noticing the bandages on his torso and on his forehead. It looks like he was lying down on a futa. "But the problem is..." Zoro said kinder dry in his voice as he looked around again. "How did I get here, I remember fighting Kuma but then looks like he sent me to... Ah." Zoro said to himself as he remembered the flight of stairs then the girl he saw before he fell.

Zoro tried to stand up but it was harder with all the injuries from not just sabaody but also from Thriller Bark is acting up again. Zoro cursed at himself as he finally stood up after couple of minutes. Zoro saw his stripy shirt folded up nicely next to the futa along with his haramaki, bandana and his boots as he is still wearing his baggy trousers. From there he relished that he can't find his swords anywhere. "Tsk damn it where are my swords." Zoro moaned loudly as he looked around in the spacey room with no luck. "Hope anyone hasnt got my swords or so help me." Zoro mumbled angrily as he slid the door open leading him to the port.

Zoro was angry but even he stopped and looked at the scenery. Zoro strected out his hand as a petal from one of the blossoming tree landed on it. Zoro almost smiled as he then heard noises from around the corner. What he saw surprised him. One of them is Youmu (AN Isn't like he knows that yet.) Trying to get Zoro's swords off of the three other girls.

The first has golden eyes and short blond hair. She is wearing a black vest with white trims at the end of her sleeves, Collar with two red buttons along with a white shirt underneath with black sleeves. She's also wearing a black skirt with white trimmings and another red button along with white stockings and black tap dancing shoes. Her hat has a red crescent moon decoration at the peak. But what surprised Zoro was the violin floating nearby along with a bow. She is Lunasa, the oldest sister of the Prismriver Sisters.

The second is like Lunasa but has blue eyes along with Light blue hair. She has the same clothing as Lunasa but has light pink instead of black along with black sleeves along with blue buttons. Her hat is the same but is the color light pink with a black strip across the collar of the hat along with a glistering snow. Lastly she has light pink stockings and light blue shoes along with a floating trumpet. She is Merlin, the middle age of the Prismriver Sisters.

And lastly the third girl has brown eyes with light brown hair. She wears just like her sisters but with red short sleeved vest with white baggy shirt with black trimmings and green buttons. Like her sisters she has a red hat with a green shooting star on top. Unlike her sisters though she is just wearing normal shocks, black shoes and a big electric piano floating around her waist. She is Lyrica, the youngest of the Prismriver Sisters.

Youmu is chasing the sisters around trying to get the swords of them. "STOP! You should not be playing with his swords!" Youmu shouted as the sisters laugh. Zoro was getting mad as he Looked at them. 'How dare they use my swords like they are just toys.' Zoro thought angrily as he saw Lunasa using the one Kuina had before her death. The Wado Ichimonji. Zoro was beyond mad that someone would use Kuina's treasure like this.

"OI!" Zoro yelled out as all four of them stopped with an "Eep!" All four of them looked at Zoro's mad face as they can clearly see his veins beating on his forehead. "What do you think your doing to my swords." Zoro said quietly but they can still hear him.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

At noon

Usopp

Usopp couldn't remember the last time he was so hurt. No wait that was a lie as the Enies Lobby incident was a lot more worse and that was a month ago. Being a straw hat was never so boring when you have an idiotic captain made out of rubber there with you. 'But this still hurts a lot.' Usopp thought as he has enough energy to open his eyes. He sees he is in a comfy bed as he sees he is in someones bedroom, the room is full nature he wouldn't have thought any of this is handmade.

The bed is next to the window as Usopp can see all kinds of trees just outside. "Where am I?" Usopp mumbled as he started shivering. "Wh-wh-what if I was kidnapped and that whoever took me must be taking me to the marines." Usopp said thinking on all the possibility's. Al bit negative ones. He looked more into the room but stopped shivering as he saw his Kabuto and his satchel on the round table in the middle of the room. Usopp slowly got out of bed and tried to tip toe towards afraid to activate any traps from his unknown kidnappers.

'Why would they leave my weapons here. Unless they are underestimating me.' Usopp thought as he quickly picked up his slingshot and flinched expecting something to happen.

...

...

...Nothing

Usopp relaxed a bit as he walked towards the door behind the table. Usopp found himself on a swirly stair case. He crept through the stairs as he flinched everything he hears a creak. 'Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm.' Usopp thought as a mantra trying to keep calm yet failing. Usopp saw a door at the bottom as he quickly open the yet gently. Usopp took a peak and released he was in a living room and a kitchen mixed.

There a huge rug nearly covering up most of the wooden floor with another round table at the center along. The kitchen which is like the one on the sunny but again most of it looks wooden and doesn't look like it has a fridge on the right side in room. There is a lot of pictures on the walls but Usopp wasn't looking at them. He saw there was a sofa on the left side but it was who was lying down on it.

Mystia as lying down sleeping as Usopp could clearly see a snot bubble blowing in and out because of her breathing. Usopp gulped as he slowly trecked his way towards the door but flinched as he heard something. "Hey!" Usopp looked at the sofa as he sure Mystia pointing upwards still in her sleep. "Cirno stop being an idiot and help my with this." Mystia mumbled as her arm tiredly got back down. Usopp relaxed as he unconsciously sigh as he was about to open the door.

"And where do you think your going." Mystia said to Usopp as woken up just in time. 'Why me!' He mentally yelled as tears comically ran down.

* * *

Sanji

Sanji groaned as he is trying to get up. 'Oh man what, I remeber there being a fight because of the celestial dragon and then Kuma appeared and...' Sanji gasped as he opened his eyes and shot straight up.

"What happened to Nami-Cwan and Robin-Swan!" Sanji shouted out as he remembered the fight. 'Tsk damn it I wasn't there to help them why did Marimo's injuries have to act up.' Sanji thought he rubbed his head in frustration.

He tried to get out of bed but fell back down from wobbly legs. "Damn it I have to get back. Nami-chan and Robin-San need me." Sanji said to himself as he see's his legs all bandaged up.

"Speaking of which." He mumbled as he looked around the room he is. It seems to be some kind of living room as he noticed he was lying down on a sofa with a blanket being on a floor because of him

Sanji stopped looking as he smelled something wonderful. "Ah I must be in someones home. Ah I hope it belongs to a beautiful lady." Sanji said to himself making a perversion face but snapped out of it as he heard footsteps.

"Ah your finally awake. Are you alright." A lovely lady's voiced out as he saw Keine coming out of the kitchen. 'Mademoiselle!' Sanji thought loudly in excitement as he kneeled down before her forgetting about his leg injures. "Ah sir are you sure you should be..."

"Don't you worry my Lady." Keine stopped as she can't help but blush a little. 'First angel and now my lady?' Keine thought as Sanji continued. "For all my day's in being a chef I have never seen a lady most profound and beautiful such as you." By now Keine's face is as red as Mokou's fire. "If I have to I will gladly be you knight in shining armor." Sanji said chivalry as he looked up awaiting to be at Keine's command.

It took Keine a couple of seconds to snap out of it as she looked at him sternly. "While I must say you have a quite a way with words." Keine said as she saw Sanji getting more happy if it was possible. "But your legs are still injured you shouldn't be walking around. Get back to the sofa so I can make you something." Keine said to Sanji as he accepted all heartedly.

"Yes my lady... Oh pardon my late introduction. I am Sanji the chef to the straw hats. May I have your name?" Sanji said as he sat back down. Keine looked by her shoulder and smiled. "My name is Keine. Pleasure to meet you." Keine as Sanji started shouting out 'Keine-Chwan.'

* * *

Chopper

*Groan* Chopper lightly groaned as he slightly opened his eyes. "Where... Am I?" Chopper said quietly as his throat is too dry to talk. Chopper realized he is under some kind of blanket on a small sized bed. From what he can see he is in a hospital room. "How did I get here?" Chopper can't help but ask even though no one was there.

That changed when heard footsteps from just out then the door opening. "Ah I see that you have have awaken little reindeer." A lady said while careering a metal bucket with some white cloth over it. From what Chopper can see she has dark grey eyes with long white hair as a large braid going down her back. She's wearing a short sleeved dress colored red and blue which is covered with constellation patterns. She also wears something similar to a nurse's cap also with constellation covering it. Lastly she's wearing plain white shocks with short heeled black shoes. She is the Hourai Pharmacist, Eirin Yagokoro.

"Where am I?" Chopper asked finally getting more of his voice back but still feel dry down the throat. Eirin looked surprised for a moment but took it away just as quickly. "Oh so you can speak. I shouldn't be surprised really. Since we're in Gensokyo." Chopper doesn't know what 'Gensokyo' means. Properly this places name.

Eirin shot that down though as Chopper listened. "If you wish to know where in Gensokyo then your in a hospital known as Eientai which resides in the forest bamboo of the lost." Eirin explained to Chopper but it made him confused. 'Eientai, Gensokyo. I've never heard of this place or anywhere in Sabao...' *Gasp!* Eirin looked as she heard Chopper gasped.

"I... I got to do back." Chopper said quietly as he sat up. "No little guy not yet. Your not fully healed." Eirin said to Chopper gently but he isn't listening. "I've got to go back. My crew needs me." Chopper said going into panic and getting out of bed.

"No you got to stay in bed." Eirin said sternly as she grabbed Chopper's thin arms. "No! Let go! The crew needs me. I have to get back to them!" Chopper shouted out as the door opened. "Eirin-Sensei what's the matter?" Reisen said worryingly as Eirin trying to put chopper down gently. "Reisen help me hold him!" Eirin ordered as both her and Reisen hold onto him. "Let go!" Chopper yelled trying to shake them off him. "No you have to calm down little Tanooki." Reisen said gently but then Chopper stopped.

"I'M A REINDEER!" Chopper shouted as he grew into his human form shocking them enough for them to let go. "LUFFY! USOPP! EVERYONE I'M COMING!" Chopper shouted out as he changed into his reindeer form running out of the door and into the the hallway.

"Damn it Reisen." Eirin mumbled as she got a bow and a long tranquilizer making it look like a bow. "I... I'm sorry Eirin-Sensei." Reisen apologized while bowing. Thankfully the hallway Chopper is running was long so Eirin had no problems shooting it straight towards one of his legs. Chopper felt calm but that changed when he fell onto the floor asleep. Eirin sighed in exhaustion as she ordered Reisen. "Reisen, bring in a soft rope to tie him into bed with. Though hopefully with the medicine I just injected him with we wouldn't be needing."

"Yes Eirin-Sensei." She said as ran across the hallway as Eirin picked up Chopper who has been turned back into his Chibi form. "Don't worry little guy we will help." Eirin said quietly as she heads back into the resting room.

* * *

Robin

"Hmm..." Robin quietly mumbled as she opened her eyes. She isn't surprised by the new scenery but she is getting worried. "Where am I?" Robin quietly said to herself as she got out of the surprisingly comfy bed. She looked around and knew straight away that this is a very posh and expensive place. Robin put her slender hand on her chin in a thinking pose as her brows furrowed. 'There's no time to check this place I have head back.' Robin thought as she opened the door and entering a long hallway.

'The owners must really like red.' Robin thought to herself as she saw everything here is red. The walls, doors, everything. But the strangest part is... "I wonder why the windows have metal plates on them." Robin mumbled as that would explain why the hallways a dimly lit. Thankfully with all of Robins years in sticking into the shadows she has excellent night vision. Though because of the windows being covered she doesn't know where in the building she is in.

'Well that be easily fixed.' Robin thought smiling as she crossed her arms in an x formation as she formed an eye just outside of where she's standing. 'It seem's like I'm on the ground floor, this will be quick. Though I should probably thank the owners of this place. Well this looks like a mansion of some shorts so I should just say thanks if I go pass them.' Robin accepted her plan as she started to walk down the hallway, the way she believes where she saw the entry.

Ten minutes passed as Robin raised an eyebrow. "Strange could'v sworn it would only take a couple of minutes to get to the front door." She quietly said as she formed an eye again but is now having an entirely new view. For once in her live Robin was shocked and it showed on her face. "Impossible I was going a straight line the entire time. How did I end up on the other side of the mansion?" Robin said to her self as she does a thinking pose again.

'Is someone doing this. There is no way I am loosing my mind right. But if someone is doing this how?' Robin has always been known as she the calmest of the crew so to say she is loosing her mind is like saying Luffy is smart or Nami doesn't like money. Robin shook her head to calm herself.

"There's no point thinking about this I should keep going. I'll surly reach the entrance sooner or later." Robin said calmly to herself as she contined walking down a still dimly lit hallway.

All she could see was doors and blocked out windows so she was surprised to a stairway down. Robin knew she shouldn't go down there. Her entire body is holding her back but this could be her way out or at least someone that could help her.

And so with her mind made up she slowly climbed down the stone stairwell. A minute passed this time as she saw a wooden door. unlike the rest of the mansion this seems to be not painted on and there were cobwebs surrounding it.

Robin could hear something from inside so she knows there is actually someone down here. Robin at first was conflicted thinking on who this person is and why is this person doing down here. Robin shook her head as she she slowly opening up the door and was surprised to see the place dark and quiet. She walked in as she looked around. "Hello?" Robin asked as she found herself inside a giant bedroom. But what made this a creepy place was the discarded teddy bear heads and broken pillows.

Robin crossed her arms under her chest as she walked towards a giant bed in the center of them room. There she found a some kind of coffin. For the first since entering the room Robin spoke. "This is like something from a vampire book."

"Well I am a vampire." A young sounded voice said making Robin turn around as the lights came on. Since it was so sudden Robin covered her eyes because of the light. Robin looked around a noticed something even Robin took by surprised.

Floating above the door was a little girl flying there with her metal poles with colorful gems hanging of it. Green, light blue, blue, purple, red and yellow. She has red scarlet eyes with short, curly blond hair fixed with a ponytail on the side. She wears a bob hat with a red ribbon tied around it. She also wears a red vest and a white short sleeved dress underneath making a collar with a short yellow tie. She wears a long red skirt ending above her knees with white frills underneath. Lastly she wears white shocks with red tap dancing shoes. She is the sister of the devil, Flandra Scarlet.

Robin was intrigued with a way she is just floating like that as Flandra spoke. "Who are you? How did you get inside?" Flandra asked innocently as she floated down. "My name is Robin and I believe one of your people took me. Speaking of which would you kindly so me the out?" Robin said kindly as Flandra tilted her head. "Why do you want to go? You just got here?" Flandra asked as her feet touched the ground. "Well you see I have to go back and see my friends." Robin said rather calmly. "Hm... Friends. Hey if I want a friend how do I make one?" Flandra asked tilting her head to the other side.

"Friends is just you and another person having fun and laughing together. Don't you have anyone you could play with?" Robin responded as she remembers Luffy, Usopp and Chopper playing games on Sunny. Flandra looked down sadly. "No I don't have anyone. I could only see my sister Remi, my maid Sakuya, Patchi, her familiar and China. But they only come in here to give me my meals." She quietly said as she glutched into her teddy. Robin looked again at the teddy heads on the floor.

To say Robin was surprised was an understatement. "How long have been down here?" Robin asked as Flandra do her own thinking pose making it a little bit cute. "I don't know anymore. I think it's been hundreds of years. Being a vampire for so long I don't what's what." Flandra responded as gasped slightly. But then she smiled. "Well then I will gladly be your friend." Robin said kindly as Flandra smiled so she she accidentally breaks her teddy. "Really!" Flandra shouted as Robin was yet again surprised by her strength.

Even then Robin nodded as she agreed. "Really." Flandra jumped up and with her now broken teddy flung with her. "Yay I made a friend. Hey before you go can we play a game!?" Flandra shouted put all excited as Robin thought. "I think one measly game would be all right after that I will head back to others.' Robin nodded as she pulled out a finger. "Just one okay."

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Hello here's another chapter. Listen I will pull out another chapter every few weeks so lets see how that works out.**

 **Now then Your probably wondering why I didn't show you Nami, Franky or Brooke.**

 **For Nami and Franky I just don't know what to do with them along with their Gensokyo's saviors. I'm having a major block with those two. If any of you have any ideas that is most appreciated.**

 **And for Brook and Aya, they are going to be a major part in the next arc so I don't think there is any need of them here. Don't they will be explained on how they get along as flashbacks but not in this chapter.**

 **Anyway thank you everyone for still be with me for this story even though my grammar still needs a bit of work but I think I really out did myself recently.**

 **And now some review answering. (Well not answering just replying to them.)**

 **Hakurei no Luffy: Damn it! Gear Second! Still epic! I wonder what would happen if he uses Gear Fourth against her!**

Yea Gear second and Gear Fourth is amazing but I think Reimu wouldn't be able to handle Gear Fourth, Suika on the other hand.

 **Well then I hope I get more reviews coming and I'll meet you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Incident 1: Missing Straw hat.**

 **Chapter 6: Straw hat gone missing**

 **Luffy Go find that Straw hat.**

Hakurei shrine: Night

Reimu slowly starts to wake up as she sees a little damaged ceiling. As she gets up she felt a sting in her stomach area as she touches it. "What?" Reimu mumbled to herself as she tried to remember. She looked around the room which she found out was the living room. She gets out of her futon as she notices Luffy lying down next to her Kotatsu.

Reimu rubes her head in annoyance as she now remembers. 'Oh yea now I remember. Marisa brought this trouble maker here.' Reimu thought as she notices her usual front door along with parts of the wall missing. She looks behind her as she notices Marisa lying under her Kotatsu but Suika is no where to be found.

Reimu humphed as she walked outside as she looks at the clear sky. Reimu sighed as she said. "I know your there, come out." Reimu crossed her arms as a familiar voice said out. "Hmm you never let me have some fun. Huh Reimu." Yukari said as she sits on her gap. "Yukari explain, what was that." Reimu demanded as Yukari sighed.

"You never let me have fun." Yukari mumbled with a pout as she closed up her fan. "Haki." she said as Reimu turned her head. "Haki? That was what that was?" Reimu said as she remember what happened at the end of the fight.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _The light was there for a few seconds as it dims. They saw Reimu all out of breath but still standing. "Where's Luffy?" Marisa asked as both Suika and Yukari wondered the same thing._

 _ **"GOMU GOMU NO!"**_ _They couldn't believe their eyes as they saw Luffy appeared right in front of Reimu. Reimu was shocked that Luffy gotten hit by her attack at close range and is still awake nonetheless standing._

 _"Who are you?" Reimu said actually afraid. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and no matter what,_ _ **I WILL GET BACK TO MY CREW! JET BASOOOOOKAAAAA!"**_ _He shouted as he threw his arms straight at Reimu making her fly out of their sight._

But before he hit her something happened as Luffy unconsciously send out energy as Reimu felt her own will shattering.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Yes what Luffy did was an unconscious act. Luffy don't even know he has it." Yukari explains as Reimu was more confused. "What do you-"

"OI WHERE IS MY STRAW HAT!" Reimu was interrupted by Luffy's shouting. Reimu hurried on inside as she saw the entire room a mess as Luffy ran around looking for his hat. "Ohh would you pipe down a bit. Trying to sleep here." Marisa said as Reimu knocked Luffy's head making him stop. "Why are you shouting like a banshee!" Reimu shouted as Luffy rubbed his head angrily. "Oi do you know where my hat is?"

"Hat?" Reimu said as she remembered him wearing it before and duran battle. But...

 **FLASHBACK AGAIN**

 _Reimu appeared in front of luffy as he looked up. Reimu seems to be hurting if some blood dripping down her mouth was any indication. But it looks like Reimu is still raring to go._

 **"Skill Card: Demon-Sealing Dimensional Rift!"** _Reimu shouted a kife like bullets shot out in a wide barrage. Luffy tried to dodge them but manege to only get him hit once on the soulder. Luffy didn't mind the pain as it only hurts him a little bit but still gotten another orb glowing._

 _What neither of them know was the knive hit the string around his neck making his straw hat flew off because of the blast._

 ** _FLASHBACK END AGAIN_**

Reimu felt a little guilty but that quickly turned into anger. "Well that's doesn't mean you can trash the place! You already done enough!" Reimu shouted at luffy. "Hey your the one who started the fight!"Luffy shouted back as he gotten closer to Reimu. "I didn't have to if you weren't annoying! Then I wouldn't of accidentally let you stupid hat fly off!" Reimu yelled out as the room went quite.

"Whoa ze." Marisa quietly said giving up trying to go back to sleep. Nobody could see Luffy eyes as his hair is now blocking them. "Stupid you say." Luffy said that even made Reimu shivered. Everything was silent as Luffy went outside. "Oi oi Luffy I don't think Reimu means it. It was just the spur of the moment ze." Marisa said trying to be the peacekeeper but it wasn't working.

"I made a promise to someone that until I give him my straw hat back. I won't let anything nor anyone hurt it." Luffy said loud enough for them to hear it as he made it to the torii gate. "Hey Luffy you do know is dangerous at night right." Suika stated as everyone could see she was sleeping on roof. "I don't care. Until I get my hat back, I won't let anyone in my way. If they do then I'll have to kick their ass!" Luffy shouted out as he started running down the stairs.

Silence was filled up on the shrine as Suika sighed. "Well that escalated quickly."

 **To be**

 **Continued**

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry this took so long... And short but I have a reason for this. You see I was planing to sent this out last weekend but the entire family back home was ill and they are pretty much on short handed so I have to step in and help. Of course this means it shorten my time on the computer. Heck just been trying to be doing this took up so much time.**

 **Thankfully everyone is almost better so I should be back on track soon.**

 **Oh and another thing if you haven't already figured it out I made a slight miscalculation on the One piece timeline. Before I wanted Luffy and a few others into the war. But later on I found out Luffy and the others was flying to three days and I haven't even giving them one full day. Not to mention the extra day before the war.**

 **So yea now I made my own incident where not only Luffy will explore more of Gensokyo but creating an incident himself. Not going to spoil anymore so I'll just end here.**

 **So see you all soon with a hopefully longer chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Incident 1: Missing Straw hat.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Luffy finding his hat in the village of humans.**

 **Meeting the immortal phoenix.**

Tonight is calm, the Youkai looming around finding their next meal.

 ***Boom!*** "If you don't know where my hat is, then get out of my way!" Luffy shouted as multiple low level Youkai surrounds him. One of them humphed as they all started charging. "I don't have time for you all. **GOMU GOMU NO...** " Luffy said as he started twisting his body.

 **"FIREWORKS!"** Luffy shouted as his body snapping back into place as his fists and feet going every where hitting every Youkai. Every Youkai fell down as Luffy started running into the forest. "Bunch of jerks, why did they attack me for?" Luffy said to himself annoyingly.

 ***Growl!*** Luffy stopped into a walk as he whined. "Wah, I'm hungry. I sure miss Sanji's cooking." As Luffy said that he stopped completely as he remembers what happened in Saobody. "Don't worry everyone; once I find my hat, I'll come get you." Luffy's stomach growled again. "Once I get something to eat. Although there doesn't seem to be any meat here, I wonder if it's because of those people back their." Luffy sighed as he started walking again. "This place sure is weird, but it's also so cool!"

"Luffy!" Luffy looked back to see a familiar blond haired youkai. "Oh hey is the dark girl!" Luffy shouted out smiling as Rumia giggled. "My name is Rumia silly. Why are you out so let at night anyway. Youkai lurks in the darkness out to get humans like you." Rumia said mischievously as Luffy grinned. "I still don't know what this You-what-you-call-it is. But if they're like those weak guys back their is. I'll beat them all into the ground." Luffy said relaxing his hands on the back of his head.

They stopped as Luffy's stomach growled again. "Hungry?" Rumia simply asked at Luffy nodded. "There's the human village just up ahead I think, want to go there?" Rumia said as Luffy sighed. "As long as they have good meat. I'll go." Luffy said as they gone through the woods.

It took only ten minutes but they finely made. Only to find out a huge wall is blocking their way. Luffy streatched his arms and grab the top of the wall, ready to head through. Luffy looked over to Rumia. "Wanna come with?" Luffy asked as Rumia shook her head. "As much as I like to stay with you Luffy, but with all the humans in there. I don't think I could keep myself away." Rumia said as Luffy nodded not getting what Rumia meant. "Oh okay then, Hey..." Luffy starting saying as Rumia look back just about leave. "Just before you go, do you know where my hat is?" Luffy asked as Rumia finally noticed his hat is gone. Rumia pondered on it as she remembers the straw hat. she shook her head. "Sorry Luffy I haven't. But I'll look for it, I got a whole night with me. Bye!" Rumia said sadly as she flew away.

Before Luffy gone through wall he looks at Rumia in awe. "How nice, I wish I could fly." Luffy said as he finally flew over the wall. "I wonder if my hat is here? But first, something to eat." Luffy said to himself as he landed. He looked around as he is seeing multiple houses he never seen before. "Wow these houses look weird shishishishi. " Luffy laughed as he starting to smell something good. Luffy looked at his left to see a restaurant. "Finally some meat!" Luffy said as he is starting to drool.

Luffy ran into the restaurant surprising everyone inside and outside. Luffy sat at the counter as he started pounding. "Meat! Meat! Meat! Give me lot's of meat!" Luffy sang as the other's look at him funny.

"Who is he?"

"Is he a Youkai?"

"The way he want's meat. I wonder what he meant?"

Either he notice the whispering or not is unknown as his mind is filled with having meat. Luffy is also not noticing the white haired lady that is right next to him getting annoyed. The bartender not knowing what to do quickly getting the boy meat hoping it would please him.

"He-here you are sir." The bartender said after ten minutes giving Luffy a plate full of different kinds of meat. (Not the amount Luffy usually eats.) "Thanks. All I had to eat was those mushrooms. But everyone knows meat is simply the best. Right?" Luffy smiled. The bartender softens a bit by Luffy's smile but is still afraid of what he is going to do once he finishes.

As Luffy is eating the lady next to him finishes her bottle. "Another please. I'm going to need it." The lady have Red eyes and waist-length ivory hair. Wears a light brown, short sleeved shirt that appears as if it has been discolored from fire, and dark red overalls that are randomly decorated with paper charms. Her hair is tied with these same red and white paper charms. She is Fujiwara no Mokou, the Blaze! Human Inferno.

"More please!" Luffy shouted as he brought out a now empty plate looking for seconds. The bartender hurriedly gave him seconds as he also brought Mokou a second bottle of sake. This went one for some minutes as they both going to start on their fourth. The customers despite being afraid was also mystified by this development as they saw Luffy's stomach grew but looks like he isn't stopping anytime soon.

""More!"" Luffy and Mokou shouted together not even realizing each other is having a competition. The bartender said nothing as he gave them more meat and sake.

However Luffy ate it right away and ended up choking. "Ar-are you alright?" The bartender said worryingly but with out thinking Luffy while pounding his chest took something close that could help him get the meat down. Which ended up drinking out of Mokou's sake.

Mokou which was just about to drink jaw's dropped as she saw Luffy sighed in relief. "That was good. Now to get back to..."

 ***BAM!*** Out of rage Mokou grabbed the back of Luffy's head and bang him right onto his food.

"OI! Why did you do that to my meat for!?"

"Well why did you drink my sake for!?"

""YOU MEAT/SAKE DESTROYER!""

Everyone sweat dropped at that as they saw Luffy and Mokou bumped heads. "You got a lot of nerve coming in here acting like you own the place." Mokou said to him. "I don't know what you mean but all I wanted was some meat." Luffy said back eating a drum stick he got from no where. "I don't care what you came for. But your causing these people trouble." Mokou said back as Luffy slightly tilted his head. "But your the one that is causing damage. What are you, an idiot."

Silence filled up the room as everyone started to feel warmer. They started walking out as they knew not to make Mokou mad. Luffy notice this as he said. "Why is everyone walki..."

 ***BANG!*** Luffy was once again interrupted as Mokou punched Luffy in the chest making him crash through wall, leading him to outside. "OW! How did that hurt? I'm made out of rubber." Luffy said confused as how he got hurt with just a punch.

His question was answered Mokou came upon him with a fiery fist. Luffy dodged as Mokou punched the ground making a crack on the stone floor. "Wow how did do that. That is so cool!" Luffy said not understanding the situation.

Mokou didn't answer as she kept punching Luffy which he kept dodgeing, just barely though. "Oi why are you trying to hurt me. If it was about the sake then I'm..." Luffy didn't get to finish as Mokou at last made a successful punch on his head making his neck stretch.

"EH!? He can stretch!?" The villagers shouted out and Mokou humphed. "Hmp, I've seen weirder."

 **"GOMU GOMU NO BELL!"** Luffy's neck came back and headbutt Mokou right on the forehead. Mokou took a few steps back as she felt a brush forming on her head. Mokou shook her head as she felt her Hourai regeneration setting to work as her brush disappeared.

The two stood still as the villagers kept a distance from the two destructive people. They started again as one of the villages coughed as Luffy stretch his arm back. **"GOMU GOMU NO BULLET!"** Luffy tried to punch her but she sidestepped as she made a punched herself which he ducked. Luffy stretched his leg back. **"GOMU GOMU NO WHIP!"** Luffy made a wide arc planning to trip Mokou up but she jumped over it and made a kick, kicking Luffy's jaws.

Luffy being flung into the air flipped over landing on his feet. After that Luffy ate the rest of the meat he was still holding along with the bone. Mokou raised an eyebrow but stopped as she saw Luffy running back towards her. As they got close to each they started punching and kicking, turning into a fist fight.

This has been going on for five minutes as they finally stopped. Mokou chuckled. "I gotta say, your really pushing my buttons despite being human... You are a human right?" Mokou asked as Luffy tilted his head at the question. "Yea, why?" Mokou shook her head. "No reason, I shouldn't get shocked by the place we are in. However..." Mokou said bring out a spell card. "... I'm not going to hold back now." She said as the spell card lit on fire. Luffy took his stance all ready.

 **"Spell Card: Flame Sign "Phoenix's Super-High-Temperature Feathers"** Phoenix feathers of bright blue start to spread circularly around Mokou as she starting to run towards Luffy. "Like some cool feathers will do me in!" Luffy shouted out as he jumped up high, stretching his leg back and shouted. **"GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!"**

Mokou swished her hand making some of her blue feathers aiming at luffy. Some of them hit Luffy's foot making him yelled out in pain. "WAH! IT BURNS!" Luffy made his foot back and bend himself backwards dodging the rest.

"Well yea it is made of fire." Mokou simply said Luffy landed rubbing his foot. "But fire is red not blue! Well looks like I have to go all out as well." Mokou raised an eye brow as she saw Luffy's legs pumped up. **"Gear second."**

"All right here I come." Luffy said as he ran towards her making a blurring image. **"GOMU GOMU JET BULLET!"** Luffy shouted as he punched her right into the stomach making her drift backwards and stopped herself just before she hit one of the house. Making her blue feathers disappear

"Wow with a punch like that, You could go toe to toe with an oni. But that doesn't mean I can't back down yet." She said as she brought out another spell card and started to fly towards Luffy. **"Spell card:** **Cursed Talisman "Indiscriminate Ignition Cards"**

When Mokou was close enough she stopped as three layers of burning amulets moved towards Luffy's direction. Luffy with his new speed manege to dodge them. One of them exploded as Luffy accidentally touch one which caused a chain reaction as Luffy being tossed around.

Smoke covered the street as Mokou was thinking if she overdid it. **"GOMU GOMU NO JET BAZOOKA!"** She got hit on the chest by two palms as she finally hit the building behind her. She tossed a broken plank out of her way as she saw Luffy breathing heavily as he gone out of gear second.

Luffy knew he is using too much of his second gear and not enough nourishment making him more tired. Luffy gripped his hands as he also knew he can't loose, not anymore. Mokou sighed. "You are strong, there's no mistake about that. But you are obviously out of your league here. Tell you what, how about I'll treat some more food in one of these restaurants." Mokou said as she thought back about how Luffy drank her sake. 'Well I shouldn't off got angry about that. The dude was choking after all.'

"No." Mokou raised an eyebrow again as she saw Luffy raising his fist to his face, putting his thumb to his mouth. "We started this fight, so we're going to finish it." Mokou was worried that the poor fellow is pushing himself but the next got to Mokou. "So give me your best short."

Mokou knew those eyes. Those are the short of eyes that gives out that he has nothing left to loose... 'No. Those are the kind of eyes that he can't fail, not again. He is certainly an interesting human. Just like that shrine maiden.' Mokou thought to herself as she grabbed onto her last Spell Card. "All right then here I come." Mokou said as her Spell Card once again lit up as she flew up making sure not to burn anything.

Luffy nodded as he said.

 **"Gear third. Bone balloon!"**

 **"Spell Card: "**

Luffy blew air into his thumb making his entire hand and his forearm expand into that of the giant as light started appearing between her hands. As Luffy jumped towards Mokou he stretched his arm back as he started twisting his arm around.

 **"GOMU GOMU! GIGANTIC RIFLE!"**

 **"LET THIS WHOLE WORLD BURN AWAY INTO NOTHING!"**

As Luffy launched his rifle as he gotten near to Mokou a bright light appeared as a massive explosion. All the villagers got blew back as they looked at such a spectacle. As the light went away as they saw Mokou breathing lightly as she held onto the unconscious Luffy bridal style.

"You idiot, if that wasn't a spell card you would've died." Mokou thought about Keine for a second. "I would've bet that you have friends waiting for you." Mokou shook her head. "Well you can't sleep in my place nor could we go to Keine's. She could rip my head off because of this." Mokou sighed as she looked at the direction of the bamboo of in the distance. "Well I am propose to be a guide so I'll take you there I propose." Mokou said to herself as she started flying there.

Down below the bartender look at the two with a frown. "They forgot to pay."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **I think this one went well, well accept for the length of chapter. But hey I am mostly used to 2-3 thousand words for each chapter, so I hope that doesn't disappoint you.**

 **And sorry this took so long. Been playing Mario Kart 8 lately and it got me distracted.**

 **That's all and I'll see you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

.

Incident 1: Missing Straw Hat  
Chapter 8  
Luffy in hospital  
Meeting the Moon Princess

"Oh man where the hell am I!?" Luffy yelled out across the empty hallway. It has been half an hour since he has woken up in this strange place.

When he first woken up he thought he at the room Chopper works on back at the sunny. Luffy has been in that room bunch of times either to have Chopper play with or after a hard battle.

However that quickly got shot down when some girls with bunny ears came. Luffy being Luffy has stated that they look cool and at some point started chasing them all around the place.

But five minutes after that Luffy lost them and is now trying to find them or is looking for the exit, Which ever comes first.

That was twenty minutes ago and neither the bunny girls nor the exit is found. "Why did they ran away like that, I thought they just hop?" Luffy mused with himself as he started thinking about the girls. Luffy chuckled a bit as he started saying. "Those ears did look cool though, I wonder if they taste like marshmallows."

*Growl.* Luffy frowned as his stomach growled as he sighed. "I need to stop using Gear Second so much. But..." Luffy stopped walking as he remembered everything that happened ever since he came here. And every problem he faced, he used Gear Second.

The battle with the money girl  
The battle with the bird lady  
And even that bubble at the witches place.

Luffy's frown deepened as he clenched his fists. "I need to get stronger. But how..." He said as he remembered that voice before he came here.

 _"Then train hard on my mystical land where there are many strong beings, every adventure on each corner. In the land of Gensokyo."_

"If what that voice says is true then I have train my hardest. But how can I let the rest of the crew know." Luffy said to himself as he walked again and is now tried to think about it. Key word on 'tried'.

*Growl.* "Ah shut it stomach, I'm thinking!" Luffy yelled at his stomach as he accidentally ripped through a paper door. "Whoops sorry." Luffy apologised even though there was no one there as he stood back up.

"What is this place?" Luffy wondered as he walked on this empty, long hallway. As Luffy was walking he began to notice these objects that was displayed on the walls.

First is a mystical stone bowl.  
Second is a colourful jewel branch.  
Third is a hot fiery robe.  
Fourth is a coloured jewel from a dragon.  
Fifth and final one is a black Cowry shell.

Luffy looked at them with happy and curiosity face. "Wow I bet Nami would like this." Luffy mumbled as he looked at the branch. But then...

*Sniff sniff.* Luffy started to smell something at the end of the hall. "Hm what is that?" Luffy said quietly as he reached the door and slide it open. As Luffy walked in he noticed he is in a large open room.

As Luffy walked in he noticed the smell more stongly. *Sniff sniff.* "What is that sweet smell?" He asked himself.

*Drip drop.* It sounded like water is dripping just outside. Luffy kept walking, curios as he walked outside. Not even noticing robs folded up on the boardwalk.

The first thing he saw was the huge, glowing, full moon just laying on the horizon.

*Drip drop.* Luffy looked down noticing that there was a person standing in the sparkling pond. The only thing Luffy saw was her long, jet black hair, Glistering brightly upon the moonlight. Luffy could only say one thing from such a sight.

"Wow."

*Swish.* With that sound in the water the lady spun around with a surprised look all over her face, with even her dark brown eyes glowed as she look at the intruder.

"Who are you?"

 **To be continued!**


	9. SORRY NO CHAPTER

**Hey guys sorry but this isn't a new chapter, its just that I'm sorry that I haven't been here all through out summer and I have no excuse.**

 **I haven't been having the motivation to write or writers block so to say. So what I'm planning is that I'm going to only write stories that I have interest in at the time.**

 **And at the moment is the Strawhats Stumbles Into Gensokyo. Sorry for all those that are waiting for the next chapter of Rwby Reacts One Piece, I know that is pretty much my most popular.**

 **Don't worry I haven't giving up on that and some others but I just can't do them with so little motivation.**

 **You guys can continue on the RWBY reacts, just warn me first so that I know and that goes the same for my other storys...**

 **Except on my Android, Yandere and Gensokyo those are my favs.**

 **Looks like that's it for now just going to start on my new Gensokyo chapter.**


End file.
